fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MirrorCatch Pretty Cure
MirrorCatch Pretty Cure '(ミラーキャッチ プリキュア ''MirāKyatchi Purikyua) is a fan season created by CureKanade. It will begin airing on February 1, 2015, replacing HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. The theme for the series is Flower, Mirrors, Emotions and Gems. Plot : MirrorCatch Pretty Cure Episodes The Heart Tree has been attacked again by a Cure in white lab coat and dark green dress, but two fairies protected the tree but just as the mysterious Cure was going to use her Dark Jewel Forte Wave attack, the tree disappeared and the fairies were hit by the attack instead. Meanwhile, four girls in lab clothes and black dresses with pink, blue, yellow or purple designs on their dresses, were being reborn by a mysterious man in black.... Characters Pretty Cure '''Fukubara Mayu (福薔薇 まゆ Fukubara Mayu)/ Cure Rose (キュア ロズ Kyua Rōzu) Mayu is the first girl to awaken into her new self. She is a girl who isn't afraid to tell people not to do something that could hurt them. She is also interested in reading and drawing and is in the art club at school. She hates to see people in pain and will do anything to help them. Her alter ego is Cure Rose, her theme colour is magenta and she has the power of flowers. Her past self was Cure Blossom Mirage, who was the reflection of her past self, Cure Blossom. Izumikawa Namiko (泉川 なみこ Izumikawa Namiko)/ Cure Ocean (キュア オーシャン Kyua Ōshan) Namiko is a thirteen year old girl who is in the fashion club at school. She very good at designing and sewing clothes and is also a fashion model. She is a cheerful girl who is very sporty and popular with the boys. She aims to surpass her older sister, Ayame, and become the best fashion model. Her alter ego is Cure Ocean, her theme colour is blue and she has the power of water. Her past self was Cure Marine Mirage, who was the reflection of her past self, Cure Marine. Ishisaka Natsuki (石坂 なつき Ishisaka Natsuki)/ Cure Sunrise (キュア サンライズ Kyua Sanraizu) Natsuki is a tomboyish girl who enjoys karate and is the daughter of the famous karate man. She is conscious of her looks and always wears skirts with bike pants underneath. Natsuki is shy when meeting new people at first, but becomes more herself after she gets to know her new friends. Her alter ego is Cure Sunrise, her theme colour is yellow and she has the power of the sun. Her past self was Cure Sunshine Mirage, who was the reflection of her past self, Cure Sunshine. Yoshimiya Mitsuki (吉宮 みつき Yoshimiya Mitsuki)/ Cure Evening (キュア イブニング Kyua Ibuningu) Mitsuki is the eldest of the team at the age of seventeen. She is in her last year of high school and is very smart. She works at a takeaway shop and is always calm, never angry. She helps Namiko with her clothes, since she is best friends with Ayame, and knows a lot about modelling. Her alter ego is Cure Evening, her theme colour is purple and she has the power of the moon. Her past self was Cure Moonlight Mirage, who was the reflection of her past self, Cure Moonlight. Mascots Bara (バラ Bara) Bara is Mayu's mascot partner. She is a pink and white bunny-like fairy who wears a silver tiara with a pink gem in the middle of her forehead. She is a cheerful fairy who came down to Earth with Umi when they were hurt by the Dark Cure's attack. She ends her sentences with "~desu". Umi (ウミ Umi) Umi is Namiko's mascot partner. He is a blue and white bunny-like fairy who wears a silver cape secured with a blue gem. He is a calm, serious fairy who came down to Earth after he and Bara were hurt by Dark Lily's attack. He ends his sentences with "~sama". Taiyo (タイヨ Taiyo) Taiyo is Natsuki's mascot partner. He is a yellow and white bear-like fairy who wears a orange collar around his neck and has a yellow heart-shaped gem in the middle. He was sent down to Earth in Episode 15 and helped Natsuki transform in Episode 19. He ends his sentences with "~san" and has a childish personality. Yoru (ヨル Yoru) Yoru is Mitsuki's mascot partner. She wears a purple bow on her ear with a lilac gem in the middle and is a purple and white bear-like fairy. She is Taiyo's older sister who gets angry really easily. She came down to Earth in Episode 25 and helped Mitsuki transform in Episode 26 but was shocked was she didn't join the team. She ends her sentences with "~yona" and has an older sister type of personality. Fade Kusabana (クサバナ Kusabana) The monsters of Fade. They are summoned by Shinabiru and Dark Lily from time to time and occasionally used by Boyakeru. Boyakeru(ぼやける Boyakeru) Boyakeru is the only commander of Fade. He likes working together with Dark Lily and finds it fun battling the Cures, even it means losing. Shinabiru (シナビル Shinabiru) is the leader of Fade. Dark Lily (ダークリリー Dāku Rirī) Kurai Cures (クライ キュア Kurai Kyua) *'Kurai Rose' (クライ·ローズ Kurai· Rōzu) first appears in Episode 15. *'Kurai Ocean' (クライ·オーシャン Kurai· Ōshan) *'Kurai Sunrise' (クライ·サンライズ Kurai· Sanraizu) *'Kurai Evening' (クライ· イブニング Kurai· Ibuningu) Other Characters Shibomu(しぼむ Shibomu) Shibomu is a mysterious girl who appears for the first time in Episode 5. She seems to know a lot about Dark Lily and Takeo and helps the Cures from time to time. Takeo(タケオ Takeo) Takeo is a mysterious man who knows a lot about the Cures and their past. He seems to appear every time there is a battle between the Cures and Fade. He appears around 25 years old. Items Rose Pact (ローズ パクト Rōzu Pakuto) is the transformation item for Mayu. She shouts out, Pretty Cure Open My Flower! to transform into Cure Rose. The Rose Pact can also summon her Rose Baton so she can use her attacks. Rose Baton (ローズ バトン Rōzu Baton) is the attack weapon for Cure Rose. She summons it from her Rose Pact and can use all sorts of attacks with it. Gallery Category:MirrorCatch Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:CureKanade Category:User: CureKanade